Free Time
by Peridot-chan
Summary: {Continuing} Free time is something the Dragon Secretary rarely has... But while on one of these infrequent breaks, he is kidnapped! Who's the kidnapper?
1. Abduction

OK, I'm starting to slump myself into a depression with all these sad stories. I think I've got 20 or so stories on paper that I'm too lazy to type up... So here's a little comedy for you. By the way, I suck at making people laugh. This story is mainly for my benefit.

**Free Time**

_a Dragon Knights fanfic_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Knights, unless you count when I'm dreaming. Mineko Ohkami does. Lucky Ohkami-sama. XP**

Yeah. And the whole "no stealing my story" thing. I own the idea. And as soon as I write a fic good enough to steal, I'll have a Wall of Shame.

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a peaceful day at the Dragon Castle... Well, at least, it was peaceful until Ruwalk 'remembered' some expense reports that he had 'forgotten' to turn in with a little 'help' from Alfeegi.

"Ruwalk... Why are these figures so much higher than they should be? And why are Kai-stern's expense reports from the last two months missing? And why don't _these_ numbers-" He jabbed a finger at the paper, apparently indicating some agitating figures "Match up with _those_ numbers?" He stabbed another frustrating spot on the paper before him.

Of course, Ruwalk knew better than to make something up. He knew better than to lie to the all-knowing Alfeegi. He knew better than to try to cover up for Kai-stern's excessive spending. That didn't, of course, mean he didn't do it anyway.

"I-I have no idea! Don't look at me! Maybe you should... ask the knights! They've been out a lot lately!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew that they were a bad choice.

"DON'T YOU GO TRYING TO BLAME THIS ON SOMEONE ELSE! YOU'VE BEEN COVERING UP FOR KAI-STERN WAY TOO LONG! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR YEARS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH IT!!" Poor Alfeegi. He looked like he had burst a blood vessel or two... or five. "Now. I want you to go into your office, open up the desk drawer second from the top on the right side, search through all those folders of only-God-knows-what and get out those hidden expense reports."

Bug-eyed and rather bewildered, Ruwalk left the room to do as he was told. Alfeegi was just plain freaky sometimes.

With telling off Ruwalk out of his way, Alfeegi only needed to do one more thing this morning: Turn in the complete report to the Dragon Lord. Of course he couldn't do that until Ruwalk came back with those papers, so he had a small amount of free time. Free time rarely came for poor Alfeegi; everyone always wanted something from him. Rath wanted a new sword, Ruwalk lied about expense reports, there was a meeting to organize, Rath wanted another new sword...

He had to be very careful about how he spent his precious free time. He couldn't go near the other officers or they would think of something for him to do. It was honestly amazing how the sight of him seemed to cause forgotten tasks to pop immediately into people's heads. So, ever-cautiously, he slunk around the castle, making no noise whatsoever. He paused at the door of the Dragon Lord's office, listening for voices. When none met his straining ear, he stepped quickly and lightly past.

Alfeegi breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief as he came upon the door to his own office. He was almost there! Carefully, he pushed open the door to his office. After all, people had been known to wait for him in his office and jump out at him. Once he had the door open, he slid a hand in and flipped the switch to turn on the light. When no voices made themselves heard, no one jumped out, he knew he was home free.

Greatly relieved, he entered his office and walked past his desk, for once completely ignoring the giant stack of paperwork on top. He approached the counter where he kept a boiling pot of water for two reasons: to make tea to calm his nerves, and to dump on the first person who wore those nerves thin. He intended on using it for the former this morning. He had just dropped the teabag into the bowl when he heard a highly unwelcome and unexpected voice...

"Oh, Alfeeeegiiiiii..." The singsong voice gave him little time to react. A fraction of a second from immediately, his hands were tied behind his back and a slender hand was covering his mouth.

"Not a sound." The voice warned him. It sounded as though it had traveled through sneering lips.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_I think there's 60 dashes...I counted. So, can anyone guess who is kidnapping poor Alfeegi? I'll have the second chapter up ASAP._

_Peridot-chan_


	2. Revelation

_A/N: Bwahahahaha! No one has guessed! I had never really thought about whether or not the Dragon Kingdom has electricity or not, but after flipping through my books, I noticed that they have running water and on page 90 of volume four there is something on the wall that looks suspiciously like a light fixture, then somewhere in whichever volume Rune meets Nohiro in, a light bulb get it's own panel. I'm pretty sure they do have electricity...At least in the human world. Of course, that was in the Dragon Castle, but oh well. And thank you to my reviewers! Cookies, brownies, and cake for you all! Yes, all of you! And it's not Ruwalk, just so you know. Not a shounen-ai/yaoi fan ;;_

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own it last chapter, why would I own it this time?**

-

-

-

-

-

-

_His eyes being left uncovered and his vision unhindered, the White Dragon Officer was able to follow every length of his journey. His journey tied up on the back of a stolen darna, to be specific. He watched the ground as it fell beneath him, watched as the treetops shrunk to pinpoints, watched the landscape changing rapidly below him. He struggled to suppress a well-hidden fear of flying to keep satisfaction off the face of his captor._

And failed miserably. He squirmed to reposition himself so that he no longer had a view of the still sinking ground. (_A/N: Ever wonder why Alfeegi doesn't travel? XD_) In his mind's eye he could see the girl behind him smirk in anticipation. The source of her anticipation, naturally, was one and the same with the source of his dread.

"Having fun yet, 'Feegi?"

Oh how he would have liked to answer. To tell her that this was the last thing he wanted to be doing. To tell her that he never wanted to see her face again. To tell her that she scared the heck out of him.

But alas, he was gagged.

That made things rather difficult. So instead, the dignified Dragon Secretary settled for kicking and screaming like a child. I imagine that his rantings (_A/N: why does spellchecker say that word doesn't exist?_) would have gone something like this had they been clear:

"Let me go you crazy woman! I want down! I demand you put me down right this instant!!" To which the 'Crazy Woman' replied, "You want down? Ok, Mr. Darna, you heard him." Suddenly the riding dragon tipped and Alfeegi (_A/N: Now spell check is trying to change "Alfeegi" to "allergy" oO_),not being strapped in, began to slide of the back of the dragon, meanwhile getting a very clear view of the miniature landscape below him.

"Ofay Ofay oo vin (Ok, Ok, you win)!" And the dragon righted itself, needing no command from it's rider. After a few more hours of panicky terror, Alfeegi heard his captor announce, "Alright, Mr. Darna. You can start the descent. This is where we get off. I'll assume you know your way home?" The darna nodded in response, causing its body to heave and the captive to tighten his grip on the dragon's hide until his knuckles were white. He kept his concentration narrowly on the dragonhide beneath him so that he could not see the swiftly rising land and didn't notice when they had landed or even when his captor was beckoning him to get off the dragon's back from solid ground.

"Hey you! You can stop acting airsick and get off that thing now!" She shouted impatiently. And sure enough, when he looked away from the spot on the dragon's hide he had been concentrating hard enough on to burn a hole through, his own eyes confirmed the knowledge that solid ground was only a few inches away from his feet.

He jumped down and promptly fell over because of the violet shaking of his legs. After a few moments of recuperation on the grass, he tried once more to rise in vain. Finally, realizing his pathetic state, the evil lady extended a hand to him to help him up.

Now the last thing he wanted to do was take hold of her hand. That was comparable to suicide. But it was either lie on the ground all day or accept this most likely rare gesture of kindness. So he reached up and grasped her hand. He was yanked half way to his feet before he was once more abruptly dropped on his backside

"Ooooh! You're heavy!" He looked up into his captor's eyes for the first time and saw a young teenage girl, a good 6 inches shorter than himself. She was wearing a floor length black skirt and a short-sleeved blue shirt. Her hair was brown with blonde highlights (that were sometimes reflected in her actions, as he was soon to learn) (_A/N: Pardon the "dumb blonde" stereotype there! No offense meant to anyone! I'm just an idiot and my friends tell me my highlights are showing._) and her eyes were a dull but prominent blue.

"Gee, thanks. You don't look feather-light yourself," which was a very bad choice of words to string together in the same sentence directed at this particular girl. And he knew it as soon as her eyes turned red and smoke began to emanate from her ears.

"I don't think I asked for a comment on my weight you--" And the next few sentences were so extremely offensive and profane that it is better that they are not typed here. So let us continue with our story.

By this time poor Alfeegi was hiding behind a tree, whose branches were swaying with the force of the anger emitting from this (relatively) small being. When he finally inched out from behind him makeshift shield, he realized that he had gotten up on his own when he had run to hide in a panic.

When the commotion finally waned, he came fully out from behind the large tree to find himself facing a small white house with a black roof. As he was used to a castle, he was about to comment on the size of the house but wisely kept his lips pressed firmly together lest he offend the girl again.

"Is... this... where... you live?" he asked slowly, choosing his words carefully. A nod confirmed his inference and he swallowed loudly. This earned him a death glare, but thankfully did not cause another outburst. The girl recovered quickly and skipped bouncily up the trio of wooden steps leading up to the low porch and, grinning widely with only a small hint of insanity and demonic mischievousness gestured for him to follow.

She opened and white wooden door to reveal a room carpeted in blue with cushioned chairs and sofas all about. On top of a large wooden stand sat a silver box with a large black square almost the size of one of it's faces in the middle of the forwardmost side, and around it stood bouquets of flowers and small figurines.

To his left he could see a room in which a wooden table took precedence. The table was covered with place mats and various small objects that probably did not have a specified place otherwise. And when he redirected his vision to the right, he was met with a closed door. The door was white, like the entry doors, but smaller.

He turned to address his captor. "Pardon me, but I know who you are. I just don't know what to call you. What name do you go by?" The girl's grin widened.

"Weeellllllll.... 'Your Highness' would be fine. So would 'Kami-sama.'

"But I guess you can call me Peridot-san."

-------------------------------------------------------

_I don't feel like counting the dashes this time. Anyways, I'm supposed to be writing a story for homework. I just got... distracted. Yeah, that's a good word for it._

_So what did you guys think? I bet no one (with the exception of my cousin and my best friends) guessed that I kidnapped 'Feegi!!! oO Yea, I'm an Alfeegi fangirl. If you read my bio, you would know that. At least, I think I put that on there. Maybe not... But pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review!! Thank you in advance ('cuz I know you will! . You're all such nice reviewers!)_

_UPDATE_

_I had a reviewer or two confused here... I've decided I'm going to continue this story. No, the madness is not over. I still have to torture my favorite character! o_


End file.
